The Curse
by CaptainFrosty
Summary: What if Hook could still be affected by the Curse of Shattered Sight? What if he did chain himself to the docks, and had a little something to say to his Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is my first OUaT fanfic, and I hope this will be the first of many! This story was actually pretty fun to write, because it's sort of me portraying my rage to Emma like WHY CAN'T YOU FIGHT FOR HIM LIKE HE FOUGHT FOR YOU, GODDAMNIT?! Anyway, I hope you like it :3 I may have a follow-up chapter, depending on reviews!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Once, or baby Killy, or my babe Emma. Damn.**

* * *

><p>Hook gave a heaving sigh, leaning against the flecked wood of the tabletop, arm stretching out awkwardly to the side. He had made good on his promise to his Swan - Chaining himself to the docks. Well, sort of. He'd decided that a much more comfortable option would be the area looking out to the ocean with the docks a fair way off to his left. Honestly, he was rather pleased with this decision - Using his jacket as a cushion for his behind, the bench was by far more comfortable than sitting on the rickety wood of the docks. Plus, he got the added bonus of his home, the ocean, to gaze at and the scent of the salt that he had gotten used to for a few centuries.<p>

The pirate did have his hopes. The lack of a heart might mean that he would not be affected by the curse of Shattered Sight - That damn Snow Queen - and therefore be able to spend more precious hours with his Saviour. It was to be any day now that the Crocodile would crush his heart, and therefore he was ready to spend every living second with his Emma, goddamnit! Of course, doing the imp's bidding did spend up some time, but every _free_ living second would have to do.

But his wishing was in vain, he knew that. Even if he did not have a heart in his chest, his heart still was a tether, and could therefore still be affected by the curse. The only thing he could hope for was that maybe Rumplestiltskin had created some sort of barrier between him and the curse, and brought the heart with him. He wasn't all too familiar with magic and its ways { Even though he did spend his very long life in such a place where magical ways were of a common sort } so he had no clue if that sort of stuff was possible even for the Dark One.

Hook repeated the sigh, looking around him. His azure gaze fell on his cuffed right hand, and a smirk curled the corners of his mouth. Oh, did he remember the times that he was handcuffed. If he did recall correctly, his Swan partook in almost all of those times. Up in the Giant's Lair, { That was quite the fond memory. It was the first time he had really met Emma, and learned quite the bit about her. Much of which was that she was completely indignant to his attempts at charming her. Now, that was a first for a pirate whom was accustomed to being wary of dark alleys, for fear that another crazed female might leap out. Okay, that may have been a bit of an exaggeration, but you know. Whatever. }

In the hospital, { Another fond memory. Another flirting round - However, a touch more saucy. He had popped out some of his filthiest, most straight-forward innuendos that he had yet treated her to, and still did she just shoot back a comment. ' Dead man of the year. ' Seriously? } And a few other times that I probably shouldn't mention right now, which did include New York. Now that wasn't a fond memory.

Over his train of thought, an almost crazed grin had crawled onto his features, and his deep concentration on the mental images had taken his mind off watching the cloud of purple roll even faster towards Storybrooke. As he snapped back to reality, the pirate gave a bit of a jolt when he realised it was only about a kilometer away. Panic began to swirl in his consciousness, freezing his body - How would he react to the curse, once it was upon him? It was only fitting for his mind to go back to being as he was; There was no denying that big, bad, scary Captain Hook had been domesticated by his Emma, but it was as easy as a simple curse for that resolve to shatter.

Most of Storybrooke hadn't come into contact with his old self, and that was probably for the best. But, if he didn't make these cuffs a little stronger - Why didn't he think of that before? He had a hook, and was a goddamn pirate for gods sakes. Who's to say he won't just pick himself out of his dilemma? Hell, he'd even done that without his hook, in the hospital - there was no telling what Captain Hook could do to the good people of the town he now called home.

However, his good mental intentions were in vain, because once he glanced back up, the cloud was almost upon him. For one of the first times in his life { The former husband of Milah, his Crocodile, showing himself to be the Dark One being one of the exceptions. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone except for his Swan } he felt pure, jolting terror in his veins. Who's to say he wont hurt his True Love { Yes, she was his goddamn true love. Some may call it merely dating, but this was _it_ for him } in his little past-self rampage?

However, after a moment, he began to calm down. No, he wouldn't hurt her - A lass as pretty as herself wouldn't be harmed by such a gentleman as Killian Jones, no matter how ruthless. Their little trip in the past had proven that for him, thank goodness. The only thing that made him frown was that she was pretty. Very pretty. And that scared him - If Hook wanted something, or someone, he was going to get it. Whatever it took.

The dark-haired male blinked at the sky, which had now turned a rich purple, and flinched as a shard of dissolving glass flittered down, heading straight for his eye. Even slamming his eyelids shut didn't stop the shard from passing through the thin layer of skin and and make his head spin, negative thoughts beginning to protrude from the positive. All he could think about was hate, and the most frightful thing was that te sensation was rather familiar. It was sort of difficult to forget it when you felt it for 300 years.

300 goddamn years... Wow. That was a really long time - Several lifetimes, as a matter of fact. And all for - What? A woman? A snarl curled at the corners of his mouth. Why the hell did he spend such a long time trying to get revenge for a bloody woman? She never did anything for him - She was probably just using him for protection! Ha, True Love... As if! Speaking of so called ' True Love '...

Hook narrowed his eyes at the blonde-haired figure that had begun running towards him. For a fleeting second, he wondered what she was doing here, instead of trying to stop the curse that was burdening him with all these horrible, cruel thoughts. But, it was soon all buried behind hatred as she slowed to a stop in front of the pirate, a frown playing with her eyebrows as she watched the murderous emotions displayed on his features.

" Hello, Swan. " He sneered, testing the cuffs. He watched Emma give a little jolt of fright, detectable despite her quickly smoothing over the action and raising her chin in defiance - She had every right to be wary with him. He wasn't as he was before, not the caring and gentle Killian Jones she was so accustomed to. This was the Captain Hook, the man who had spent 300 years building up a reputation. And to dear god, did he earn that reputation. Everything about him was terrifying; His stance as he sat, the dangerous glint in his cold eyes, the set tenseness of his jaw.

" Killian, " She began, but was cut off by a snarl from Hook, her green orbs widening. " Don't you dare call me that, you little do-gooder. The little saviour. What have you ever done, apart from prancing around like the bloody princess you are, and kissing children's heads? You've never saved anyone! Hell, I've spent most of my time with you saving your sorry arse! " He gave a scoff, shaking his head. Emma opened her mouth to give a shaky reply, a little shocked by the onslaught of accusations, but he talked over her blubbering.

" And I fought for your bloody affection for.. What, four years? Four goddamn years! And just now you finally give into... Into... This! How hard is it for you? Or should I say, was? Because I am bloody sick and tired of chasing after you, you goddamn stubborn lass! Why don't you try to save my life for a change? "

" I did. When Zelena almost drowned you. " Emma replied quietly, still not going to give into his accusations. Hook just barked out a bitter, humourless laugh at that statement, once again testing the cuffs. " Oh, really? So, hesitantly trying to make me cough up water because you couldn't bear touching my lips is considered saving a life in this realm? I'd sail away back home, but I don't have my bloody ship anymore! And I wonder why? " He glared at the blonde, who just shook her head.

" Hook, it was a curse, you know it was important for me, it took away my magic! I just... You know what? Just stay there. I'll go get this sorted out, I promise. " She mumbled, turning away and jogging back down the wood back to the town, going over to meet Elsa who she could spot waiting patiently near the entrance to the docks. She didn't turn back once, not even when Hook began screaming out her last name, voice laced with fury. " SWAN. GET BACK HERE. THIS ISN'T OVER! GET BACK OVER HERE! " He roared behind her.

" He isn't Killian. Just keep walking. It isn't Killian. " She murmured to herself as she bowed her head and continued walking.

' He isn't Killian, your true love. ' A voice in her mind squeaked cheekily, the little part of herself that wasn't corrupted by her past.

" I don't... " The unspoken words, ' love him ', hung in the air. But she couldn't bring herself to lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, yea, I thought this might be an okay second chapter. I think I sort of lost it at the dialogue, but you know, whatever. I think my mind got a bit preoccupied at the word ' nuzzling ', so don't blame me - Blame Captain Swan and its hardcore feels! I hope you enjoy this - It is almost certain there will be no third chapter. **

**This was written to Jaymes Young's Dark Star album. If you haven't heard him, please check him out! His music is AMAZING, and his covers are always better than the originals.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own OUaT, or the adorable, sexy man that is Killian Jones, or the amazing Emma Swan that completes Captain Swan. **

**{ By the way, I've figured out why her last name is Swan. Read The Ugly Duckling fairytale.  
>Or has everyone known this and I have been out of the loop? }<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been only a couple of days from their encounter down near the docks. Both of them seemed to handle that scene differently, but they didn't say anything about it for a long while, no matter how many ' we're going to talk about this later ' looks they gave each other. It appeared like neither wanted to bring it up, in fear that it would spark an argument that may place a notch in their already-delicate relationship. So, they just settled for pretending that everything was fine and dandy, and after a little while they began to convince themselves of that little white lie.<p>

Hook was probably the most wary of the two. He had spent four years - He gave an inward grimace at the thought. During the curse, he had said those words almost exactly - chasing after her, and had finally claimed her. It had taken his boat, going back to Neverland, going back to the past, punching himself, and dealing with the busy on-goings of New York to at last go on a proper date with the lass, but he had finally gotten his treasure. Therefore, it was easy to see that he wouldn't want to give up his Swan to a petty argument any time soon.

Emma, well, she had more things to worry about. Sure, she was ecstatic that the Snow Queen was gone, but having those lost memories back... It was certainly something that took a little while to get over. It wasn't every day you got about a year's worth of memories suddenly returned to you. The issue did stalk in the back of her mind - They needed to talk about it, so that awkward tension could finally dissipate. It was unnerving, especially when they were alone, as if they knew that had to talk about it but something within them was avoiding the delicate subject.

It was finally now that there was a chance - Not that either were really thinking about that right now. Hook had almost gotten his heart squeezed by that goddamn Crocodile, and the relief that was flooding through his veins that Emma was standing in front of him with his heart took his mind off anything in the past. The blonde gave a heaving sigh, gazing at him under her lashes, and Hook gave a gentle, encouraging smile. " Just be ge- " He gave a heavy grunt as a pain flashed through him, the pressure of her small hand on his chest a faint comfort.

" Sorry... I just thought if I did it quickly it's be like ripping off a- " Emma was cut off short by Hook's lips on hers as he backed them up against the wall, his mouth an assault of love and passion that he had been void of for weeks, a side-effect of his heartlessness. For a while, they just enjoyed the rather teenager-ish moment, making out in the empty corridor of Granny's. But the saviour's mind began to wander to more important matters, and she pressed back against the wall, trying to give her lips enough space to speak. " Hook, " She began, but he pressed forward, giving off a little sound of annoyance, a mix between a desperate whimper and a grunt.

" Hook, I... " Emma tried again, half-heartedly pushing at his chest, but the pirate ignored her attempts and continued kissing her enthusiastically, occasionally nuzzling her with little kitten-like noises that he would later deny ever happening. Her heart swelled at the amount of affection and love he obviously held for her, but she quickly pushed down the feelings that rose to meet his, focusing on trying to get him off her. " Killian! " She barked, exasperated, and the dark-haired male backed up, surprised and slightly bemused at her sudden use his first name.

That _was certainly a rarity, _She thought dryly, a flicker of guilt twisting her gut.

" What? " He pretty much whined, and Emma had to force back a smile at his child-like insistence to merely kiss her, instead fixing him with a look that told him she had serious matters to talk about. Panic seized the pirate - A woman merely _suggesting_ that there was something serious to discuss was never good news - and he pressed forward depserately for a kiss, hoping his self-proclaimed ' talents ' of kissing would keep her mind off whatever she was to bring up.

Emma didn't have any of it, though. She pressed against his chest a little bit harder, finally not being able to hold back a smirk as hope visibly drained from his azure gaze, a grimace playing with his features. " We have to talk. " Hook had to hold back a tantrum at the words, schooling his features and guarding himself. " Aye. Go ahead - What do you wish to chastise me for now? " The blonde rolled her eyes at his annoyed - and slightly scared - bluntness.

" When you were under the curse, what you said... " She began, and the pirate's eyes widened. " Swan, you know what I was saying isn't true, " He interrupted, but she glared at him to be quiet, and he quickly sealed his lips. " No, they were true. That's the curse - It brings out the deepest feelings, and those are the truest feelings. What you said, they... Well, I won't deny they hurt, but after some thought, I have realised that everything you said; It was true. " Hook's eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing.

" I know I'm no saviour - I saved Henry with a mere kiss. And, no matter what you may say to try and cheer me up when I'm in a mood, " Emma smirked at him, and he gave a sheepish grin in return. " I really never did anything. The curse? A kiss - It was mainly Henry's doing. Cora? That was Mary-Margaret. Pan? That was Rumple. The Wicked Witch and the Snow Queen? They stopped themselves. I was just... Along for the ride. " She heaved a heavy sigh, focusing her gaze on her feet.

" You defeated me. " Hook's quiet voice intercepted the silence that was only tainted by the soft music of Granny's, and she raised her green orbs to meet his stormy-blue gaze. She gave a huff of laughter, solemn features breaking into a small smile. " I suppose I did. But, if I can assume correctly, you let me win that swordfight. " He opened his mouth to deny it, but seemed to think better of it at the amused raising of her eyebrows, and just shuffled his feet awkwardly.

" I knew it! There is no way a punch to the head could knock out a 300-year-experienced pirate! " She laughed, and Hook smiled faintly. After a moment, he spoke. " Can I kiss you now? " He whimpered, and she just chuckled, dragging his head to meet hers half-way.


End file.
